


Dancing Lessons - 'Crazy For You'

by Andromeda Valentine (GunBunnyCentral)



Series: Dancing Lessons [2]
Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/Andromeda%20Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rommie meets Dylan at a club on her birthday, and gets a pleasant surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons - 'Crazy For You'

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Crazy For You' by Madonna, as found on her 'Immaculate Collection' cd.

I look around the dim and smoky club, searching for Dylan as I scan the crowd. I'm not sure why he told me to meet him here - he just said something about my birthday present...

The song changes as I stand there, a slow song I've heard Trance and Beka play. Funny - it didn't seem quite so.. sexy then...

_Swaying room as the music starts,_  
strangers making the most of the dark -  
two by two, their bodies become one... 

As if taking their cue from the music, several of the couples on the dance floor are swaying together suggestively, a few even quietly taking it beyond that, and the heavy sensuality of the moment brings a flush of heat to my face.

_I see you through the smoky air._  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare?  
You're so close, but still a world away -  
what I'm dying to say is that 

I finally see Dylan then, waiting for me out on the floor, and the look he gives me nearly makes my knees buckle...

_I'm crazy for you._  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true.  
I've never wanted anyone like this,  
it's all brand new.  
You feel it in my kiss...  
I'm crazy for you... 

_Crazy for you..._

Everything seems to move in slow motion as I walk over to him, and the world just stops altogether as he smiles before suddenly kissing me.

_Trying hard to control my heart,_  
I walk over to where you are.  
Eye to eye, we need no words at all... 

I can't even gasp as his hand slides under my skirt and inside my panties - all I can do is arch wordlessly into his touch.

_Slowly now, we begin to move._  
With every breath, I'm deeper into you -  
soon we two are standing still in time.  
If you'd read my mind, you'd see 

I whimper a little when he withdraws his touch, but I'm soon gasping instead as he lifts me up and onto himself. I wrap my legs around his waist to drive him even deeper into me, and it seems to me as we move there that this could well be heaven...

_I'm crazy for you._  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true.  
I've never wanted anyone like this,  
it's all brand new.  
You feel it in my kiss...  
You feel it in my kiss because 

_I'm crazy for you._  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true.  
I've never wanted anyone like this,  
it's all brand new.  
You feel it in my kiss...  
I'm crazy for you... 

We both climax in the same instant, mouths locked together to keep from crying out.

_Crazy for you..._

_Crazy for you..._

_Crazy for you..._

I hold tight to Dylan as long as I can - a split second, really, but it seems like forever and no time at all in the same instant. Then he gives me that crooked smile I love so much as he sets me back on my feet.

"Happy birthday, Rommie..."

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you.  
And you know it's true, I'm crazy, crazy for you..._

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you.  
And you know it's true, yeah, I'm crazy for you..._


End file.
